disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch (Dolton, 14 luglio 1960) è un'attrice statunitense. Biografia Nata nell'Illinois, nella Contea di Cook, studia teatro presso l'Università dell'Illinois, successivamente ottiene un Master of Fine Arts presso la Cornell University. Inizia la sua carriera in teatro, lavorando per The Second City, una compagnia di improvvisazione della città di Chicago. Carriera La sua carriera cinematografica inizia attorno alla fine degli anni ottanta partecipando a film come Viceversa, due vite scambiate e Il fuggitivo. Negli anni novanta lavora principalmente per la televisione, partecipando come guest star a note serie televisive come Sposati... con figli, Cinque in famiglia, Una famiglia del terzo tipo e molte altre, dal 2000 in poi inizia un sodalizio artistico con il regista Christopher Guest, partecipando ai suoi film Campioni di razza, A Mighty Wind - Amici per la musica e For Your Consideration. Al cinema è diventata nota grazie a film come Danni collaterali e 40 anni vergine, inoltre deve la sua popolarità alla sua partecipazione molte commedie brillanti prodotte da Judd Apatow, come Ricky Bobby: La storia di un uomo che sapeva contare fino a uno, Walk Hard: La storia di Dewey Cox e Role Models. Altri gli suoi lavori cinematografici vi sono Alvin Superstar e la commedia adolescenziale Another Cinderella Story, accanto a Selena Gomez, dove in quest'ultimo partecipa alla colonna sonora cantando il brano On Hold 4 You. Per la televisione ha recitato in diversi episodi di Boston Legal, Criminal Minds, The L Word, Due uomini e mezzo. Nel 2009 presta sua voce per il film d'animazione L'era glaciale 3 - L'alba dei dinosauri e recita nel film di Nora Ephron Julie & Julia, dove interpreta Dorothy McWilliams, la sorella di Julia Child. Sempre nel 2009 acquista una nuova popolarità grazie al ruolo dell'allenatrice delle cheerleader Sue Sylvester nella serie televisiva Glee. Per la sua interpretazione di Sue Sylvester in Glee, nel 2011 vince il Golden Globe. Ha presentato la cerimonia dei Premi Emmy 2011. Vita privata L'attrice, dichiaratamente lesbica, ha sposato Lara Embry, il 31 maggio 2010, a Sunderland, Massachusetts. Lara Embry ha una figlia fan di'' iCarly'', motivo per cui Jane Lynch ha partecipato in un episodio dello show interpretando la madre di Sam. Filmografia parziale Attrice Cinema * Viceversa, due vite scambiate (Vice Versa), regia di Brian Gilbert (1988) * Linea diretta - Un'occasione unica (Straight Talk), regia di Barnet Kellman (1992) * Il fuggitivo (The Fugitive), regia di Andrew Davis (1993) * Fatal Instinct - Prossima apertura (Fatal Instinct), regia di Carl Reiner (1993) * Da che pianeta vieni? (What Planet Are You From?), regia di Mike Nichols (2000) * Campioni di razza (Best in Show), regia di Christopher Guest (2000) * Danni collaterali (Collateral Damage), regia di Andrew Davis (2002) * A Mighty Wind - Amici per la musica (A Mighty Wind), regia di Christopher Guest (2003) * Lemony Snicket - Una serie di sfortunati eventi (2004) * 40 anni vergine (The 40 Year Old Virgin), regia di Judd Apatow (2005) * The Californians - Il progetto (The Californians), regia di Jonathan Parker (2005) * Un delfino per amico (Eye of the Dolphin), regia di Michael D. Sellers (2006) * Fifty Pills, regia di Theo Avgerinos (2006) * For Your Consideration, regia di Christopher Guest (2006) * Ricky Bobby: La storia di un uomo che sapeva contare fino a uno (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby), regia di Adam McKay (2006) * Smiley Face, regia di Gregg Araki (2007) * Alvin Superstar (Alvin and the Chipmunks), regia di Tim Hill (2007) * Walk Hard: La storia di Dewey Cox (Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story), regia di Jake Kasdan (2007) * The Rocker - Il batterista nudo, regia di Peter Cattaneo (The Rocker) (2008) * Role Models, regia di David Wain (2008) * Another Cinderella Story, regia di Damon Santostefano (2008) * Julie & Julia, regia di Nora Ephron (2009) * Laureata... e adesso? (Post Grad), regia di Vicky Jenson (2009) * Paul, regia di Greg Mottola (2011) * I tre marmittoni (The Three Stooges), regia di Peter e Bobby Farrelly (2012) * Afternoon Delight, regia di Jill Soloway (2013) * A.C.O.D., regia di Stu Zicherman (2013) Televisione *''Una mamma per amica'' - serie TV, episodio 1x10 (2000) - infermiera *''West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente'' - serie TV, 2 episodi (2000) - Reporter *''Dawson's Creek'' - serie TV, episodio 4x12 (2001) *''The X-Files'' - serie TV, episodio 9x06 (2001) *''Settimo cielo'' (7th Heaven) - serie TV, 4 episodi (2001-2002) *''MDs'' - serie TV, 10 episodi (2002) *''La vita secondo Jim'' - serie TV, episodio 3x05 (2003) *''Detective Monk'' - serie TV, Il Sign. Monk Si Sposa (2004) - Responsabile Per l'aiuto Nei Matrimoni *''Friends'' - serie TV, episodio 10x15 (2004) *''Veronica Mars'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (2004) - Mrs. Donaldson *''Blind Service'' - serie TV, 13 episodi (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' - serie TV, episodio 2x14 (2006) *''My name is Earl'' - serie TV, episodio 3x14 (2008) *''Boston Legal'' - serie TV, 4 episodi (2006-2008) *''Criminal Minds'' - serie TV, 5 episodi (2006-2008) *''The L Word'' - serie TV, 15 episodi (2005-2009) *''Party Down'' - serie TV, 10 episodi (2009) *''Due uomini e mezzo'' (Two and a Half Men) - serie TV, 11 episodi (2004-2009) *''Glee'' - serie TV, 45 episodi (2009-in corso) - Sue Sylvester *''iCarly'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (2010) - Pam Puckett *''Psych'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (2008-2009) -Barbara Dunlap Doppiatrice *''I Griffin'' (Family Guy) - serie TV animata, 4 episodi (2001-2002) *''American Dad!'' - serie TV animata, 4 episodi (2007) *''Space Chimps - Missione spaziale'' (Space Chimps), regia di Kirk De Micco (2008) *''L'era glaciale 3 - L'alba dei dinosauri'' (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur), regia di Carlos Saldanha e Mike Thurmeier (2009) *''Shrek e vissero felici e contenti'' (Shrek Forever After), regia di Mike Mitchell (2010) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Manny tuttofare'' (3 episodi, 2008-2012) *''Ralph Spaccatutto'' (Wreck-It Ralph), regia di Rich Moore (2012) *''Escape from Planet Earth'', regia di Cal Brunker (2013) Doppiatrici italiane * Aurora Cancian in: Ricky Bobby - La storia di un uomo che sapeva contare fino a uno, Due uomini e mezzo, Julie & Julia, I tre marmittoni * Roberta Greganti in: Glee, Paul * Anna Rita Pasanisi in: Il fuggitivo * Isabella Pasanisi in: 40 anni vergine, Web Therapy * Roberta Pellini in: The Rocker - Il batterista nudo * Alessandra Korompay in: Laureata... e adesso? * Claudia Balboni in: Desperate Housewives * Loredana Nicosia in: iCarly Da doppiatrice è sostituita da: * Aurora Cancian in: Space Chimps - Missione spaziale * Stella Gasparri in: Rio * Cristiana Lionello in: Ralph Spaccatutto Premi e candidature Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Attori televisivi statunitensi Categoria:Doppiatori statunitensi Categoria:Primetime Emmy alla miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie commedia Lynch, Jane